


Uno Floccus Niveus

by Firefox



Category: Glee, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Claustrophobia, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Romance, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/pseuds/Firefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's mother Elisabeth had always told Kurt so many stories about the Legends of the world, though the most frequent ones – his favorite ones – were those about Jack Frost. And even as he grows up and stops believing in such things as Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy, he never could bring himself to stop believing in the snow-controlling boy.<br/>That did not mean however he had ever expected himself to come face to face with a certain young Legend. And what in the world could Jack Frost ever want from him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunniesAndBooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Uno Floccus Niveus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310097) by [BunniesAndBooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks). 



[](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/LilRedAlchemist/media/Uno%20Floccus%20Niveus%20POSTER_zpsia6eonpm.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/LilRedAlchemist/media/Uno%20Floccus%20Niveus%20BOOK%20COVER_zpsd9xrmn7h.jpg.html)


End file.
